Le prisonnier de Doriath
by Sairina Thranduiliel
Summary: UA - Bien avant la naissance de Beren, Maglor a été capturé par les habitants de Doriath et contraint de vivre parmi eux sans pouvoir s'enfuir. Seul car ses frères ne savent pas ce qui est arrivé, il apprend à vivre avec les Sindar et peu à peu gagne la confiance de Thingol. Mais l'arrivée d'un certain mortel risque de changer la donne… Pour le bien ou le mal, nul ne le sait.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prisonnier

Chapitre 1 : Prisonnier

Makalaurë ferma doucement les yeux, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ce qui provoqua un désagréable bruit métallique de chaînes glissant sur le sol. Ses chevilles étaient entravées et ses poignets menottés dans son dos. Comment était-il arrivé ici, dans cette cellule du palais de Thingol dans la forêt de Doriath ? Il garda les yeux fermés, laissant la scène se rejouer dans sa tête.

_Il chevauchait Lasbelin, son superbe cheval alezan, cadeau de son oncle Fingolfin. Dix de ses guerriers étaient avec lui il avait décidé de rendre visite à son cousin, Finrod, en Nargothrond. Ils avaient évité avec soin Nan Elmoth, mais s'étaient malheureusement trop rapprochés de Doriath, à cause d'attaques d'orcs les Sindar les avaient attaqués, et ils n'avaient pu fuir. Il était le seul survivant, et les guerriers lui avaient lié les mains dans le dos, l'avaient jeté sur le dos d'un cheval et emmené comme captif._

_Arrivés dans Menegroth, Thingol avait froidement ordonné qu'on le jette dans un cachot en attendant qu'il décide d'interroger le prisonnier._

Maglor rouvrit les yeux en entendant un bruit de pas. Trois gardes approchaient. L'un d'eux ouvrit la porte de la cellule et vint lui détacher les chevilles. L'heure était venue, semblait-il. Le Noldo se laissa traîner dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle du trône, les mains toujours menottées. Il se tenait droit, les épaules hautes, regardant droit devant lui, ignorant les insultes de la foule.

Les gardes le forcèrent à s'agenouiller, et il serra les mâchoires, humilié. Le roi le fixait durement de ses yeux verts, tenant entre ses mains l'épée que Fëanor avait forgée pour son deuxième fils. Thingol était fier et droit, vêtu de longues robes vert sombre brodées d'or et d'argent, sa couronne de feuilles d'argent de la même couleur que les longs cheveux qui tombaient dans son dos.

\- « Qui es-tu, Noldo, pour croire que nous te laisserions approcher si près de nos frontières sans te châtier ? » Maglor ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux, et nul ne détourna le regard, s'affrontant sans qu'aucun mot ne passe la barrière de leurs lèvres serrées car fier était le cœur de tous les fils de Fëanor, comme celui d'Elwë Singollo, et n'était pas seulement puissante la voix du jeune prince, mais aussi sa volonté, digne de celle de son père.

\- « Parle ! » Sans que ses yeux expriment aucune émotion, le plus jeune répondit simplement :

\- « Nous cherchions à éviter des orcs qui rôdaient dans les parages, non à violer tes frontières, _Sinda_, et nous n'avons point attaqué ton royaume.

\- Vous n'avez certes point attaqué mon royaume, contrairement à ce que les tiens ont fait à Alqualondë, mais cela ne vous permettait pas d'en approcher, Fratricide, et ne te dispense aucunement de faire preuve de respect !

\- Et dis-moi, ô grand roi des Sindar, pourquoi devrais-je faire preuve de respect ? Je me suis comporté envers toi comme tu l'as fait envers moi. Si je suis captif, en quoi cela devrait-il influer sur mon comportement ? Je ne suis pas ton esclave pour te louer à chacune de tes paroles !

\- Silence ! » Les elfes rassemblés dans la salle murmuraient, et nombreux étaient les regards de haine qui se tournaient vers le Noldo à genoux.

\- « Ramenez-le dans sa cellule. J'ai assez entendu ses paroles insolentes pour aujourd'hui. » Les gardes levèrent brutalement Maglor et l'emmenèrent.

Près d'un mois s'écoula sans que le jeune elfe ne reçoive la moindre visite. Il était à nouveau enchaîné, mais ses mains étaient à présent entravées devant lui, par des chaînes qui lui laissaient une certaine liberté de mouvement pour qu'il puisse se nourrir sans être contraint d'imiter les animaux, et il était nourri correctement. Ce n'était certes pas les festins de Tirion, mais ce n'était pas l'immonde nourriture que Morgoth donnait à ses esclaves et ses prisonniers ; Maedhros en avait un peu parlé.

Finalement, un jour, les gardes le détachèrent à nouveau avant d'entraver ses mains par des menottes plus conventionnelles, et l'emmenèrent dans une salle, mais ce n'était pas la salle du trône. C'était une pièce plus petite, avec une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin, meublée d'une table ronde en bois sculpté et de fauteuils. Seuls quelques-uns étaient occupés hormis Elu Thingol et Galadriel, Maglor ne connaissait aucun des elfes assis ; Melian la Maia était également là. Un soldat attacha les chaînes fixées aux menottes du Noldo à la table, et le poussa sur une chaise. Les gardes sortirent ensuite.

Il y eut un long silence Makalaurë en profita pour dévisager chacun des elfes présents ils étaient sept en tout, si l'on oubliait l'Ainu. L'un d'eux, qui était assis à côté de Galadriel avait les yeux et les cheveux de la couleur de l'argent un autre avait une hache passée à la ceinture. Les affaires de Maglor avaient été posées dans un coin.

Finalement, la reine de Menegroth parla :

\- « Quel est ton nom, fils de Fëanor ?

\- Je suis Maglor.

\- Le deuxième donc, murmura Melian. Surprenant.

\- En quoi, Maia ? » Thingol assena une telle gifle à Maglor que sa tête partit en arrière. L'elfe ne vit plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses joues lui faisaient mal.

\- « Assez de ton irrespect, Noldo !

\- Je demandais simplement une explication. Et si vous m'appelez par le nom de mon peuple, pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire de même pour vous ?

\- N'oublie pas qui tu es ici, Maglor, répondit froidement Elwë. Rien du tout. Je pourrais te trancher la gorge sans que personne ne m'en empêche.

\- Alors pourquoi attendre ?

\- Parce que je veux que tu répondes à mes questions. Mais si tu continues à t'adresser à nous avec tant d'irrespect et d'insolence, je pourrais mettre plus tôt que prévu ce projet à exécution.

\- Et si tu comptes me tuer, pourquoi répondrais-je ? » Thingol ignora la question et reprit :

\- « Où allais-tu, passant si près de nos frontières ?

\- En Nargothrond.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de visiter l'un de mes cousins ?

\- Pourquoi Finrod accepte-t-il encore de t'adresser la parole, je ne peux le comprendre, intervint avec mépris Galadriel.

\- Peut-être est-il tout simplement doté de bien moins d'arrogance, d'orgueil, d'hypocrisie et d'incapacité à pardonner que toi… » Les Sindar bondirent sur leurs pieds et la jeune fille gifla à son tour son cousin.

\- « Assez ! lança Melian. Il est inutile de vous laisser troubler par les paroles d'un serpent.

\- Un serpent ? Sans doute, mais si c'est le cas je ne parle pas avec autant de perfidie que les Ainur. Ce défaut vient d'eux.

\- Comment oses-tu ? fulmina Thingol.

\- Nous savons que tu t'es révolté contre les Valar, tança Melian.

\- Évidemment que nous nous sommes révoltés, _Melyanna_, hormis Námo et peut-être Ulmo, aucun des Valar n'est digne de notre confiance. Ils ne sont guère que des hypocrites qui se vautrent tant dans leur arrogance et leur soif de pouvoir qu'il est étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas encore pris l'apparence physique des porcs, elle leur conviendrait bien mieux. » Des cris d'outrage résonnèrent, tandis que la reine pâlissait.

\- « Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

\- Il se pourrait que Námo t'ait mentionnée une ou deux fois. Pas pour chanter tes louanges, d'ailleurs. » Les Sindar froncèrent les sourcils, et la Maia dit avec surprise :

\- « Tu sembles apprécier le Juge.

\- Il m'a enseigné la musique.

\- Il n'apprécie guère la compagnie d'autrui, pourtant. » Maglor éclata d'un rire railleur.

\- « À moins que ce ne soit autrui qui n'apprécie guère sa compagnie. Je sais bien que tu ne l'as jamais apprécié. » Un nouveau silence tomba, plus long. Les habitants de Doriath s'étaient rassis et se consultaient du regard, observaient leur souverain qui lui semblait songeur. Il finit par parler.

\- « Nous ne pouvons te relâcher, fils de Fëanor.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Tes frères réclameront sans doute ta libération.

\- Ils penseront probablement qu'il est mort ou qu'il a été capturé par des orcs. Les corps auront disparu avant que sa disparition ne soit remarquée, et nul ne nous soupçonnera si nous gardons le silence » fit remarquer un des elfes présents. Thingol hocha la tête. Makalaurë se tendit, comprenant où allait mener cette conversation.

\- « J'ai pris une décision, finit par annoncer le roi. Tu resteras en Doriath, fils de Fëanor, avec interdiction de sortir de Menegroth sans ma permission donnée de vive voix et par écrit. Il te sera interdit de porter une arme. Si tu tentes de t'enfuir, si tu désobéis à nos lois, si tu fais du mal à qui que ce soit, tu seras emprisonné, jugé et exécuté. Est-ce clair ? » Le jeune Noldo serra les mâchoires et refusa de répondre, défiant Thingol du regard._ Vous ne ferez pas de moi votre esclave_, hurlaient ses yeux.

\- « Est-ce clair ? »

Voyant que Maglor ne répondrait pas, le souverain soupira et fit signe aux gardes d'emmener le prisonnier.

Makalaurë ne fut pas reconduit à sa cellule, mais à une petite chambre non loin de la salle du trône. La pièce, aux murs blancs, était meublée d'un lit, d'une grande armoire, d'un bureau et d'une chaise. Les meubles étaient de bois sombre, le lit était recouvert de draps blancs très simples. Le sac de voyage de l'elfe avait été posé dessus, ouvert. Maglor en vérifia rapidement le contenu : tout était là, hormis ses armes. Son arc, son carquois, ses flèches, ses dagues et son épée avaient été confisqués et étaient probablement dissimulés ailleurs.

Le fils de Fëanor ferma les yeux et, déposant son sac sur le sol, s'étendit sur le lit et s'endormit malgré sa méfiance et sa peur.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Thingol pénétra dans la petite pièce, il découvrit le jeune elfe roulé en boule et tremblant dans son sommeil. Fronçant les sourcils, le roi nota qu'il semblait cauchemarder et que des larmes baignaient ses joues. Sans trop s'en préoccuper, il jeta un œil au reste de la pièce, remarquant avec une pointe d'agacement que le jeune Noldo n'avait pas rangé ses possessions dans l'armoire. Il haussa les épaules et reposa son regard sur l'être endormi qui avait commencé à gémir faiblement en quenya. Évidemment. On n'effaçait pas en un jour des siècles. Malgré tout, l'époux de Melian pinça les lèvres et sortit, décidant qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour parler au captif.

En attendant, il rejoignit les autres elfes, qui avaient été avec lui lors de ce conseil. Il s'assit et demanda à Galadriel :

\- « Que peux-tu me dire à son sujet ? » L'elleth haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grand-chose. Nous n'avons jamais été très proches. Il s'entendait beaucoup avec Finrod ; ils passaient une grande partie de leur temps libre ensemble. Il a été l'élève de Námo, ce qui n'avait jamais paru perturber Fëanor alors qu'il n'a jamais eu la moindre affection pour les Valar. Il est un musicien très doué certains prétendaient qu'il pouvait entendre la Musique originelle, mais personne ne l'a jamais confirmé. Il est le plus doux de sa fratrie mais il ne s'entendait pas avec sa mère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Je vois. » Le silence tomba. Thingol fit signe à ses sujets de sortir, et lui-même retourna auprès du jeune prisonnier.

Il s'était réveillé et assis sur le lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il ressemblait à un enfant perdu. Lorsque Thingol entra, il ne tourna pas la tête dans sa direction, mais le roi sut qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- « Maglor.

\- Oui, c'est mon nom. Vous aviez un doute ? » Le Sinda serra les mâchoires, l'envie de gifler l'insolent le démangeant. Melian, qui l'avait suivi, posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- « Je te suggérerais de faire preuve d'un peu moins d'insolence et d'un peu plus de respect. » L'autre haussa les épaules.

\- « Demain, tu seras puni pour ce que tu as fait à Alqualondë. Tu seras fouetté devant mes sujets. » Le Noldo n'eut aucune réaction visible, se contentant de regarder fixement Thingol. Le roi fronça les sourcils, s'étonnant intérieurement de cette absence de réaction. Il s'était attendu à des protestations, des cris, de la haine. Pas à ce silence.

Toutefois, il ne demanda aucune explication et se retira avec son épouse.

Resté seul, Maglor se recroquevilla sur le lit et fondit en larmes, terrifié. La peur lui dévorait les entrailles. Qu'allait-il devenir en ce lieu où tous le haïssaient ? Reverrait-il un jour sa famille ? Il était peu probable qu'il parvienne à s'enfuir, en raison des sorts qui protégeaient la forêt. Où qu'il tente d'aller, il serait rattrapé et tué. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à Námo. Le Vala ne voudrait sans doute plus de leur ancienne amitié ; il l'avait trahi, après tout.

À cette pensée, les pleurs de l'elfe redoublèrent et il se roula davantage en boule, essayant de se protéger du monde extérieur. Il avait peur, tellement peur.

\- « Atto » bredouilla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. Il voulait être auprès de sa famille, sentir son père refermer ses bras musclés par le travail de la forge autour de lui et le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, comme l'enfant qu'il n'était plus. Il voulait que ses frères l'entourent et le rassurent chacun à leur manière, parfois un peu bancale. Ils lui manquaient tous tellement qu'il en avait mal. La douleur en devenait physique.

Il ne réalisa qu'il s'était endormi que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit sur le lit, observant de ses yeux d'argent encore fatigués la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant passer Thingol et trois gardes.

Il fut emmené à l'extérieur, là où tout Menegroth attendait. Un garde lui ôta sa tunique, la jetant sur le sol, et un autre lia ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, à la branche d'un chêne.

\- « Maglor Fëanorion, annonça la voix puissante du roi de Doriath. Vous avez participé au massacre des centaines d'elfes qui vivaient à Alqualondë et au vol de leurs navires, que vous avez ensuite aidé à brûler. Pour celui, vous êtes condamné à recevoir cent coups de fouet, puis à demeurer en Doriath, avec l'interdiction formelle d'en sortir hormis sur mon ordre, et de servir son peuple. » Il marqua une pause puis reprit :

\- « Qu'on applique la sentence. »

Makalaurë sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Un garde coupa ses longues boucles noires au ras du cou puis s'écarta.

Le fouet claqua, laissant derrière lui une sensation de brûlure. Tout son corps se tendit dans l'attente des coups suivants.

\- « Un. »

La lanière de cuir cingla une nouvelle fois sa peau nue. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur, essayant de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. Maedhros avait souffert bien pire que cela, et même s'il n'était pas aussi fort que son frère, il tiendrait. Pour lui.

\- « Deux. »

Au cinquantième coup, la douleur était si intolérable qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Au quatre-vingtième coup, il cria.

Au quatre-vingt-dixième, il hurla.

Au centième, sa vision se brouilla et il perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Je ne suis pas un esclave !

Bonjour à tout le monde. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Guest : Thank you.

* * *

Lorsque Maglor reprit conscience, il était étendu sur un lit sur le ventre, et une main étalait de la pommade sur son dos. L'elfe étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Les plaies le brûlaient.

\- « Doucement » ordonna une voix, et un visage encadré de longs cheveux châtains apparut dans son champ de vision. Un verre d'eau fut porté à ses lèvres craquelées et il but avidement.

\- « Doucement » répéta la voix, et le visage disparut.

Maglor fut soigné et resta quelques jours dans les Maisons de Guérison du palais. Mais un jour, Thingol vint et il sut que ce temps était terminé. Le roi s'installa sur un siège près du lit de Maglor, qui était assis, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine et entourées de ses bras, le menton posé sur les genoux. Thingol regarda un moment son prisonnier en silence, puis finit par dire :

\- « Regarde-moi. » Maglor obéit, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- « La sentence que j'ai prononcée avant que tu ne sois fouetté s'applique dès maintenant. Tu devras servir le peuple de Doriath, et il t'est interdit de tenter de quelque manière que ce soit de quitter la forêt, de désobéir à un ordre qu'on t'aura donné…

\- Je ne suis pas un esclave ! » cracha le Noldo, lui jeta un regard de pure haine.

\- « De porter une arme, acheva le roi Sinda sans paraître perturbé. Et que crois-tu donc être ici ? » Maglor se contenta de le regarder avec haine, mais il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il retenait à grand-peine ses larmes. Malgré lui, Elu sentit son cœur se serrer. Le Noldo était si jeune encore, selon les comptes des elfes. À peine plus qu'un enfant. Tout comme ses frères cadets. Et il ressemblait tellement à Finwë…

Thingol se secoua, essayant de ne pas y penser. Mieux valait qu'il se concentre sur quoi faire du fils de Fëanor. L'idéal serait de lui assigner une tâche à accomplir, mais le comportement du jeune elfe lui laissait deviner qu'il risquait de désobéir. Mais alors que faire ? Soudain, une idée lui vint.

\- « Je te laisse un mois pour récupérer. Après cela, une tâche te sera assignée, sauf une te convient particulièrement et ne pose aucun problème. Je te conseille d'éviter de passer ce mois enfermé dans ta chambre. » Sur ce, le roi s'en alla, rejoignant la salle du trône. Eöl était venu lui rendre visite.

\- « Alors comme ça, tu as capturé un fils de Fëanor ? » demanda celui avec un sourire un peu inquiétant. Thingol ne s'en formalisa pas ; Eöl avait toujours eu ce sourire, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

\- « Pas moi personnellement, mes guerriers. » Le forgeron leva les yeux au ciel, mais une lueur d'intérêt persista dans son regard sombre.

\- « Lequel est-ce ? s'informa-t-il.

\- Le musicien. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.

\- Aussi détestables que soient les Noldor, il est intéressant de voir ce que sont capables de faire leurs forgerons. » Le roi se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Même si Maglor avait hérité des talents de son père pour la forge, il doutait qu'il accepte de dévoiler ses secrets à leurs ennemis.

De son côté, le jeune elfe se laissait soigner par une guérisseuse qui ne cessait de le foudroyer du regard. Sans doute certains membres de sa famille ou certains de ses amis avaient-ils été à Alqualondë. Il ne posa pas la question et elle ne lui adressa pas non plus la parole. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé son travail, il retourna dans sa chambre, ne sachant que faire ni où aller. Il rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire, sauf son nécessaire à écrire, qu'il plaça sur le bureau, et ses harpes. La plus grande des deux avait beau être difficile à transporter, il avait tenu à les prendre toutes les deux. Il n'aimait pas s'en séparer, c'était l'un des cadeaux de son père, tout comme l'autre était un cadeau de Námo. Il commença à jouer de la plus grande, fermant les yeux, mais ne chantant pas. La musique l'aida à se détendre.

Lorsque Thingol entra dans la pièce, quelques heures plus tard, il fut accueilli par la vue du jeune elfe agenouillé qui jouait sans se soucier du monde extérieur. Mais Maglor ouvrit les yeux et cessa immédiatement la musique, rompant le charme.

\- « Suis-moi » dit simplement le roi. Il fit visiter Menegroth au jeune Noldo puis l'emmena dans la salle à manger, où de nombreux elfes prenaient leur repas. Makalaurë avait beau être dans un coin proche de la sortie, les autres elfes lui jetaient des regards hostiles et un lourd silence pesait dans la pièce. Le fils de Fëanor osait à peine manger – en fait, il n'avala que quelques bouches. Finalement, incapable de supporter l'atmosphère, il s'enfuit en courant, refermant la porte derrière lui, et courut dans le palais, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il se perdit, et ne retrouva pas sa chambre, se retrouvant à la place dans un jardin.

Thingol jeta un regard glacial à l'assemblée.

\- « Il me semble que le fils de Fëanor a été puni. Je ne vous demande pas de lui pardonner, mais essayez au moins de ne pas être ouvertement hostiles à son égard. » Lorsqu'il eut lui-même achevé deprendre son repas, il récupéra l'assiette de Maglor et retourna à la chambre du jeune elfe. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y était pas, et sonda Menegroth avec sa magie ; ayant retrouvé le Noldo, il le rejoignit. Maglor était roulé en boule au pied d'un arbre. Thingol s'approcha et posa la main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, qui lui jeta un regard de bête aux abois.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » renifla-t-il. Ses joues étaient humides. Le roi Sinda arqua un sourcil.

\- « N'ai-je plus le droit de me promener dans mon propre royaume, à présent ? » Il tendit son assiette à Makalaurë, qui refusa de la prendre.

\- « Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Menteur. » Ils restèrent un moment à s'affronter du regard en silence, puis Thingol reprit :

\- « Manges ou je te ferais manger de force. » Le fils de Fëanor serra les mâchoires mais obéit, malgré sa gorge serrée et son estomac qui le suppliait d'arrêter. Thingol tendit l'assiette à un elfe qui passait, lui demandant de l'emmener aux cuisines, puis s'intéressa à nouveau à Maglor.

\- « Viens. » L'elfe le suivit sans protester, mais à mi-chemin, son épuisement et ses blessures reprirent le dessus, et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Le roi le rattrapa juste à temps et le fit basculer dans ses bras. Réalisant que le Noldo avait perdu connaissance, il l'emmena aux maisons de guérison, où on s'occupa de lui, puis le ramena dans sa chambre. Maglor n'ayant toujours pas repris conscience, le Sinda se vit dans l'obligation de le laver et de lui mettre une tunique pour la nuit. Il déposa l'elfe dans son lit, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le border et de caresser son front brûlant. Il ressemblait tellement à Finwë… Le cœur de Thingol se serra en se rappelant son ami, et il se demanda avec qui Maglor pourrait, à défaut de se lier d'amitié, au moins s'entendre.

Daeron ? S'ils parvenaient à surmonter leur rivalité, les deux jeunes elfes pourraient devenir d'excellents amis. Le problème était que Daeron passait une grande partie de son temps avec Lúthien, et Elu connaissait assez bien sa fille pour savoir qu'elle n'avait aucun amour pour les Noldor et chercherait à monter Daeron contre Maglor. S'il parvenait à persuader Daeron d'essayer de connaître le Noldo, et de venir sans Lúthien… Peut-être que ça pourrait fonctionner.

Qui d'autre ? Il passa en revue les elfes de Menegroth.

Beleg ? L'elfe avait beau avoir des centres d'intérêt différents du jeune prisonnier, il était amical et pardonnait facilement. Déjà, il avait proposé de guider Maglor les premiers jours. Oui, c'était une excellente idée. Autant commencer par lui.

Thingol fit un crochet par les appartements de Beleg pour lui demander de s'occuper de Makalaurë le lendemain l'archer accepta immédiatement. Satisfait, le roi retourna à sa propre chambre, et se glissa dans le lit à côté de Melian, pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Maglor fut surpris de se réveiller dans son lit. Qui l'avait amené là ? Probablement Thingol.

Haussant les épaules, il se changea, revêtant une tunique beige, un pantalon bleu sombre et des bottes noires. Il était préférable de ne pas porter les couleurs de sa maison, il était peu probable qu'elles arrangent sa situation. Il garda toutefois le collier offert par son père, cachant l'étoile dans sa tunique.

Il était surpris de voir à quelle vitesse les plaies de son dos cicatrisaient. Il guérissait vite, il le savait déjà, mais à ce point ?

On frappa à la porte et il y jeta un regard surpris.

\- « Entrez. » Un Sinda entra, mais ce n'était pas Thingol. Il était plus jeune et avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleu-vert.

\- « Je m'appelle Beleg, lui annonça celui-ci. Viens, c'est l'heure du repas. » Makalaurë se tendit un peu mais suivit le guerrier, car c'était un guerrier, il pouvait le voir rien qu'à sa façon de marcher.

Contre toute attente, le petit déjeuner se passa étonnamment bien, et après qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Beleg l'emmena avec lui dans la forêt, lui présentant de nombreuses personnes.

Ce fut après le repas de midi qu'il _le _rencontra.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Daeron et Lúthien

Il avait déjà entendu parler de Daeron, ce grand ménestrel Sinda, mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne.

Ce fut Beleg qui lui présenta le fils de Thingol – encore quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Nul en dehors de Doriath, hormis peut-être les enfants de Finarfin, ne savait que Daeron était le fils de Thingol et le frère cadet de Lúthien.

L'autre musicien se montra assez compréhensif avec lui, et même amical. Ils parlèrent longtemps de musique et de chant, commençant même à débattre. Vers la fin de la journée, Daeron lui présenta sa fiancée, une belle elfe sylvestre aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau mate qui avait les yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes, qui se prénommait Dazënia. Son prénom signifiait « Pureté » dans la langue de son peuple, lui apprit le prince de Doriath. Dazënia était toute aussi amicale que Daeron, et il passa une agréable fin de journée.

Ce soir-là, il était toutefois toujours nerveux à l'idée de retourner dans la grande salle pour manger avec les autres, redoutant qu'une situation identique ne se reproduise. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il put manger en paix. Hormis Beleg, qui veillait sur lui, Daeron et Dazënia, personne ne lui adressait la parole, mais personne ne se comportait avec lui comme s'il était la chose la plus dégoûtante de l'univers. Il sentit à plusieurs reprises un regard brûlant sur sa nuque, mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait se retourner, la sensation disparaissait.

\- « Ma sœur te regarde » marmonna Daeron. Makalaurë jeta un regard fugitif derrière lui, mais Lúthien s'intéressait à un autre elfe.

\- « Quand elle croit que personne ne la regarde, elle t'observe. C'est… bizarre.

\- J'ai senti qu'on me regardait, et ça faisait un peu froid dans le dos, admit le jeune Noldo.

\- Elle n'aime pas beaucoup les Noldor. » Dazënia roula des yeux et quand Daeron fut dans l'incapacité d'entendre ce qu'elle disait, elle souffla à voix basse :

\- « Elle n'aime qu'elle-même surtout, oui. » Elle appuya à nouveau son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, faisant de ce fait glisser par inadvertance le col de sa tunique, qui dévoila une cicatrice à la base de son cou, laquelle ressemblait beaucoup à la plaie apparue sur la gorge de Fingolfin après l'incident de Tirion. Lorsque Dazënia remarqua le regard de Makalaurë, elle pâlit et rajusta immédiatement son vêtement, jetant un regard inquiet à la princesse.

Lúthien avait-elle menacé l'elfe sylvestre ? En quoi était-elle liée à cette cicatrice, dont Daeron semblait ne pas connaître l'existence ?

En attendant d'avoir la réponse, Maglor se promit d'éviter autant qu'il lui serait possible la fille de Thingol. Elle ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

Hélas, cela lui fut impossible car dès le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses nouveaux amis, il la trouva sur son chemin. Il s'apprêtait à passer à côté d'elle lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger : il était comme un insecte pris dans la toile d'une araignée, et la façon dont elle le regardait le terrifiait.

\- « C'est donc toi le fils de Fëanor ? » s'enquit-elle froidement. Il ne répondit pas et elle lui assena une violente gifle, avant de poser sa main sur sa gorge. Makalaurë s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, secoué de convulsions, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à sa souffrance. Il entendit à peine le rire cruel de sa tortionnaire avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était étendu dans un lit, et Thingol était penché sur lui, l'air inquiet.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda doucement le roi en passant un linge humide sur son front. Maglor refusa de répondre et se roula en boule, sanglotant désespérément. Il voulait juste retrouver sa famille.

Thingol soupira et posa la main sur l'épaule du Noldo. Les sanglots du jeune elfe lui déchirèrent le cœur sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi et sans un mot, il attira Maglor dans ses bras et le berça en silence, caressant ses douces boucles noires.

\- « C'est fini, c'est fini… » Il tint le plus jeune dans ses bras durant des heures, le consolant, toute colère oubliée.

Lorsque vint le soir, ce fut le Sinda qui apporta son repas au jeune prisonnier et le borda, caressant ses boucles noires avant de le laisser se reposer. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui avait bien pu faire souffrir le petit-fils de son meilleur ami. À son arrivée, il n'avait vu que le corps évanoui du malheureux, et aucune trace du coupable ou de la coupable. Il se promit de rappeler à son peuple que les actes de torture étaient interdits, y compris sur les captifs. S'il avait empêché Maglor d'avoir accès à une arme ou un quelconque moyen de défense, ce n'était pour que ses sujets viennent le maltraiter gratuitement.

Il se promit également de garder un œil sur le jeune elfe. Et avec un peu de chances, peut-être réussirait-il à entendre parler de Valinor et des elfes qui y vivaient avant le Massacre Fratricide.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa propre famille, il remarqua le regard noir de sa fille et soupira intérieurement : Lúthien n'avait pas apprécié sa décision de garder le Noldo à l'intérieur de leurs frontières et surtout avec tant de libertés. Aurait-elle été à sa place qu'elle l'aurait probablement fait exécuter ou réduit en esclavage avec plus de restrictions encore que lui n'en avait placé. Il se demanda un instant comment sa petite princesse avait pu devenir aussi dure ; ils l'avaient pourtant entourée d'amour et de tendresse.

Il sortit de ses pensées et sourit à son fils. Daeron lui sourit en retour et se jeta dans ses bras. Il ferait probablement un meilleur roi que sa sœur, mais malheureusement leur naissance en avait décidé autrement. À moins que Lúthien ne fasse quelque chose de réellement grave, Thingol ne la renierait jamais ni ne la déshériterait.

\- « Comment va Maglor ? » demanda Daeron, l'air inquiet. Il connaissait le jeune Noldo depuis la veille seulement mais semblait déjà le considérer comme un petit frère.

\- « On s'en moque, lui rétorqua Lúthien. Ça n'est jamais qu'un ennemi et un monstre.

\- Lúthien !

\- Il a été puni pour ses crimes, ma fille, lui rappela froidement le souverain. Je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance ou de te lier d'amitié avec lui, mais au moins de ne pas te comporter comme si tu avais affaire à un orc. Il restera ici, alors il est hors de question que ma propre fille désobéisse à mes ordres. » Elle se renfrogna et sortit en claquant la porte, retournant dans sa chambre.

Thingol soupira et Melian lui jeta un regard déçu :

\- « Elu, amour, tu ne devrais pas lui parler ainsi. Essaye de la comprendre. » Il ne répondit pas et à la place serra son fils contre lui.

Par chance, le lendemain fut une journée bien plus agréable. Makalaurë put échapper à la princesse de Doriath et resta avec Beleg, Daeron et Dazënia. Ils jouèrent de la musique ensemble et se promenèrent dans les bois.

Lorsque Makalaurë leur parla de l'ultimatum de Thingol au sujet de la tâche qu'il devrait accomplir, ils décidèrent de l'aider à trouver quelque chose, mais n'ayant que peu d'idées, changèrent de sujet pour un moment. Ils parlèrent ainsi de la magie, et en vinrent aux Ainur.

\- « J'aurais bien aimé apprendre la magie Ainu, admit ainsi Daeron. Mais mère a dit que je n'avais pas hérité de sa magie à elle, que je n'avais que la magie elfique et que donc je ne pouvais pas apprendre celle des Ainur. » Maglor en recracha le contenu du verre de jus de fruits qu'il venait de boire.

\- « Pardon ? Mais c'est _n'importe quoi _! N'importe qui peut apprendre la magie Ainu, qu'il ait lui-même des origines Ainur ou pas ! Námo m'a appris beaucoup de choses concernant la magie de son peuple, et j'avais été tout à fait capable de la manipuler. C'est même presque plus simple que notre magie à nous, par certains aspects. C'est une magie qui compose la trame de l'univers, n'importe quel être vivant peut l'utiliser s'il est doué de magie. » Les trois le regardèrent intensément, et Daeron demanda :

\- « Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Peux-tu nous montrer d'abord ? » s'enquit Dazënia. Makalaurë hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Un chant étrange, ancien sortit de ses lèvres, et un vent se leva, agitant les branches des arbres. Une pierre, proche du Noldo, de grande taille, devint bleue et verte au lieu de grise et des motifs complexes se tracèrent d'eux-mêmes à sa surface.

Lorsqu'il jugea la pierre parfaite, il rouvrit les yeux : ils étaient devenus de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il cessa son chant, et ses yeux revinrent à la normale, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la pierre. Émerveillés, ses trois amis effleurèrent sa création, la contemplant avec admiration.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ » Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Entre les arbres, le visage déformé par la fureur, se tenait Melian elle-même.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Histoires de famille

Thingol soupira et se massa les tempes, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Melian était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt, folle de rage, traînant Maglor par le bras. Le jeune elfe, en larmes, était entouré de Daeron, Beleg et Dazënia. Et lui n'avait rien compris à la situation.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le roi de Doriath.

\- Maglor a juste utilisé de la magie Ainu. Rien de bien grave, informa Daeron.

\- Rien de bien grave ? explosa Melian. Il ne devrait pas en être capable.

\- N'importe qui peut utiliser de la magie Ainu, railla le Noldo. Il suffit d'être capable d'utiliser la magie tout court.

\- Je le saurais si c'était le cas. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et répondit que Námo lui avait appris à utiliser la magie Ainu, en lui expliquant cette particularité, entre autres.

\- « Je ne vois pas où est le problème, s'en mêla Thingol. Tant qu'il ne s'en sert pour faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. » Et la discussion fut close.

Le lendemain, alors que le jeune Noldo se promenait non loin de Menegroth avec Beleg, il trouva un minuscule chaton près du cadavre de sa mère. Surpris, l'elfe le prit et le ramena avec lui il le nourrit et joua avec lui, lui donna même un nom : « Tinnu », et la nuit tombée, le coucha sur un coussin au pied du lit.

Quand le roi des Sindar vint voir Maglor, celui-ci dormait, roulé en boule sur son lit, le chaton noir blotti contre son torse. Thingol sourit tendrement et ramena les couvertures sur le corps du jeune elfe.

Le temps passa, les années s'écoulèrent. Les fils de Fëanor n'entendirent plus jamais parler de leur frère, ni des gardes qui l'avaient accompagné, pas plus qu'aucun des Noldor. Fingolfin, en tant que roi, finit par déclarer mort son jeune neveu, puisque rien ne laissait penser qu'il puisse toujours être en vie.

Quant à Makalaurë, malgré la souffrance causée par l'éloignement de ses frères et l'impossibilité de les revoir, il arrivait à sourire parfois. Ni Lúthien ni Melian ne s'approchaient de lui, et il n'avait pas à subir leur haine, mais ce fut une conversation avec Thingol qui changea définitivement l'attitude du roi envers lui.

Le Noldo se trouvait à l'extérieur, seul, et jouait de la harpe lorsque le frère d'Olwë passa près de lui et s'arrêta. Elwë s'adossa à un arbre, et Maglor continua à jouer, ignorant la présence du roi, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à Finwë.

Quand ils étaient jeunes, en Cuiviénen, avant le fardeau de la royauté, Finwë avait souvent joué de la harpe lui aussi, dissimulé dans un bosquet d'arbres, faisant tomber des feuilles sur ceux qui osaient le déranger – rendant folle sa mère et faisant hurler de rire son père et sa tante. Quant à Olwë et lui, ils s'amusaient à vider des seaux d'eau sur leur ami, ou du moins à essayer… Finwë parvenait toujours à détecter leur présence et à vider les seaux sur eux, sans daigner lever les yeux.

Mais ç'avait été avant que les orcs ne commencent à envahir leur paradis, à les massacrer. La mère de Finwë – comme les parents d'Ingwë – était morte dans une embuscade, forçant son fils à devenir roi, et son père, Fionwë, fou de chagrin, était parti affronter les monstres, seul. Il n'était jamais revenu.

Et pourtant il avait toujours été puissant, plus qu'aucun des elfes. Lui et sa sœur, dont on disait…

Thingol s'arracha à ses pensées, revenant au jeune elfe qui avait cessé de jouer.

\- « Tu joues bien.

\- Merci.

\- Qui t'as appris, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » Maglor arqua un sourcil – le droit, comme son arrière-grand-père – et fronça l'autre :

\- « Námo.

\- Qui t'a aussi appris la magie ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ?

\- J'essaye d'en apprendre plus sur le petit-fils de mon meilleur ami c'est un problème ? » Le Noldo émit un ricanement et commenta :

\- « Vous traitez souvent les petits-fils de vos meilleurs amis comme des esclaves ? » Elu pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas à l'attaque. Maglor retourna à sa harpe, fredonnant une chanson.

\- « Pourquoi Námo ?

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ça pourrait durer longtemps comme ça. » Le plus jeune des deux elfes haussa les épaules, restant silencieux. Sujet douloureux, donc. Il le saurait pour la prochaine fois.

\- « Tu ressembles à ton grand-père. » Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de Maglor.

\- « Je sais. » Le silence retomba mais Thingol le brisa à nouveau :

\- « Tu penses que tu pourrais enseigner la magie Ainu à mon peuple ? »

Maglor haussa un sourcil.

\- « Votre femme risque de ne pas apprécier. » Ce fut au tour du roi de hausser les épaules.

\- « Alors ?

\- D'accord.

\- Merci. » Et le Sinda eut un sourire. Makalaurë se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- « Vous pourriez me parler de mon grand-père ? Il ne voulait jamais nous raconter sa vie avant… avant que les elfes ne rencontrent Oromë.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Merci. » Le souverain ne répondit pas mais son regard s'adoucit encore. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu.

Et parler de Finwë lui ferait du bien.

\- « Mais à condition que tu me parles de sa vie à Valinor.

\- Très bien. » Et le Noldo retourna à sa harpe. Thingol hésita, lui pressa l'épaule et s'en alla. La discussion promise eut lieu dès le lendemain matin.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le monde est vaste

Salut. Oui, je sais, je suis en retard et j'en suis vraiment désolée. J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Petite précision : Ce chapitre, comme le reste de l'histoire, se déroule sur plusieurs temps. J'alterne les moments se déroulant au début de la captivité de Maglor, comme ceux se déroulant des années après sa capture. Ici, jusqu'aux fils de Fëanor, nous sommes dans la suite directe du dernier chapitre. La temporalité n'est pas claire, mais c'est volontaire de ma part. J'essaie d'explorer différents styles et ne pas me cantonner à une manière d'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le monde est vaste

Cette nuit-là, Makalaurë fut assailli par des cauchemars plus nombreux les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, tremblant et trempé de sueur, au milieu de la nuit, il n'avait que le souvenir de la douleur. Il essaya de se rendormir, mais à chaque fois, il finissait par se réveiller en pleurant. L'elfe finit par renoncer, et alla prendre un bain pour se débarrasser de la sueur. Il enfila une tunique gris pâle et, une fois le lit fait, s'installa au bureau et commença à écrire, sa harpe posée près de lui.

Lorsque Beleg vint le chercher pour le petit déjeuner, le jeune Noldo avait commencé un poème – sans doute l'un des moins joyeux qu'il ait écrit.

Il mangea néanmoins avec plus d'appétit que les jours précédents et jouait de la musique quand le roi des Sindar vint le trouver.

\- « Je crois que tu voulais entendre parler de la jeunesse de Finwë ? » dit-il d'une voix étrange, comme quelqu'un qui ne sait pas comment se comporter. Maglor hocha la tête, encore un peu méfiant, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait réellement faire confiance au Sinda.

\- « Par où commencer ? Voyons... Je suppose que tu as au moins entendu parler des parents de Finwë... » Le jeune elfe lui jeta un regard incrédule :

\- « Je savais à peine qu'il avait des parents ! Quand il mentionnait Cuiviénen, on aurait presque cru qu'il était l'un de ceux directement créés par Eru. Je ne connais pas leur nom.

\- Ils s'appelaient Fionwë-Úrion et Nárawë, reine des Tatyar. Finwë était le nom donné par son père, à la fois parce qu'il ressemblait au sien, et parce que Finwë avait la même chevelure que sa mère. Nárawë l'a appelé Noldorán, pour deux raisons : en hommage à Noldorin, le frère cadet de Fionwë, qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver nos peuples, et parce qu'en ce temps-là le nom « Noldor » commençait à émerger pour désigner les Tatyar. Je pense aussi que Nárawë avait également pressenti sa mort future. Elle avait le don de prescience, tout comme Fionwë. Fionwë n'était pas un elfe ; nul n'a jamais su de quel peuple il était ; lui comme ses frères et sœurs l'ignoraient eux-mêmes.

\- Il avait beaucoup de frères et sœurs ?

\- Deux frères, Noldorin et Amillo, et une sœur, Erinti, tous trois d'excellents musiciens. Il y avait aussi Nielíqui, la danseuse, mais elle n'était pas leur sœur par le sang. Je pense qu'ils étaient d'entre les Ainur, mais conçus, non pas créés.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? s'étonna le fils de Fëanor.

\- J'ai rencontré Melian et Oromë, et ils avaient une aura semblable bien que différente » répondit-il avec un regard noir, n'appréciant pas l'interruption. Makalaurë baissa le nez.

\- « Finwë était notre meilleur ami. Ingwë, Olwë et moi jouions souvent avec lui. Elmo nous rejoignait parfois, mais il était bien plus jeune. Finwë aimait jouer de la musique et se percher dans des endroits étranges, comme le sommet d'une falaise ou d'un arbre géant. Apparemment, il cherchait l'inspiration. » Maglor eut l'air amusé ; il avait hérité de cette habitude qui avait tendance à faire paniquer Fëanáro. Dans ces moments, son père courait partout à la recherche d'une solution pour faire descendre son fils – en évitant la chute. Nerdanel était trop occupée avec ses statues des Valar pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

\- « Elu ! » L'intéressé haussa un sourcil.

\- « Je crois qu'on me demande » fit-elle avant de disparaître entre les arbres. Le jeune Noldo resta seul un moment, pensif, avant de partir à la recherche de Daeron. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour le trouver ; il se trouvait sous une arche faite par deux arbres aux branches entrelacées, sa flûte posée sur une pierre non loin de lui, et bavardait avec un autre elfe, que Maglor se rappelait avoir vu le jour où Thingol avait décidé de son sort. Hésitant, il ne sut pas quoi faire, n'osant pas s'approcher, mais Daeron remarqua sa présence et lui fit signe.

\- « Maglor, je te présente Saeros. Saeros, voici Maglor. » Les deux elfes se saluèrent, un peu méfiants tous les deux. Saeros n'aimait guère ceux venus de l'extérieur, et le fils de Fëanor ne savait jamais comment se comporter face aux habitants de Doriath qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Il leur fallut un moment avant de briser la glace, mais il s'avéra que le fils d'Ithilbor avait lui aussi de grands talents pour le chant, et très vite la discussion devient une compétition amicale.

Ce fut ainsi que les trouva Beleg. L'archer était accompagné d'un autre Sinda, celui-là même qui avait capturé le Noldo et avait rappelé à Thingol que s'il ne révélait pas avoir entre ses mains le jeune elfe, nul ne le saurait jamais. Maglor apprit qu'il s'appelait Mablung.

La discussion s'étira, pesant sur l'esprit de Makalaurë qui depuis l'arrivée de son ravisseur ne savait plus quoi dire. Mablung n'avait guère fait d'efforts, lui non plus, contrairement à Saeros, qui sous ses dehors froids et méprisants était assez sympathique, et Maglor songeait que le monde avait beau être vaste, il paraissait parfois étroit et resserré.

Il accueillit avec soulagement – et la honte provoquée par le soulagement – le moment adéquat pour s'éloigner du groupe, même s'il appréciait Daeron, Beleg et Saeros. Il rejoignit lentement sa chambre, traînant des pieds, fredonnant une chanson triste dans sa tête – l'une de ses premières œuvres, racontant la mort de Míriel.

\- « Et comment peut-on être aussi sûr qu'il est mort ? » L'écho de la voix furieuse de Celegorm résonna dans la salle, s'enroulant autour des auditeurs. Curufin approuva :

\- « Ce monde est vaste, Maedhros, et notre frère a pu survivre. Sans son corps, rien ne nous prouve qu'il soit mort.

\- Suffit, gronda l'aîné. Ne croyez-vous donc pas que je souffre autant que vous ? Káno est aussi mon frère, mais voilà des années depuis qu'il a disparu. S'il avait été capturé par Morgoth, nous l'aurions su.

Il est certainement mort » intervint Fingolfin. Mal lui en prit. Aucun des fils de Fëanor n'avait réellement accepté son couronnement, et jusque-là seul Maglor avait pu contenir leur colère et leur sentiment de trahison. La querelle éclata.


End file.
